l'union fait la force
by fanncis
Summary: L'équipe part pour une enquête loin de Washington.
1. Chapter 1

28

**Chapitre 1**

**Fairbanks, 9 heures du matin, route 235.**

Deux voitures de service de la police étaient garées au bord de la route enneigée. Deux officiers étaient en train de délimiter un périmètre de sécurité à l'aide des bandes jaunes afin de protéger la scène de crime, quand un Touareg V10 (4x4) arriva sur place, gyrophare allumé. Un homme en sortit et se dirigea vers les officiers qui étaient déjà sur place. Il s'approcha au bord du fossé : deux hommes étaient en bas penchés au-dessus de deux corps sans vie. L'homme s'adressa à l'un des officiers :  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a, Doe ? « -Le corps de deux capitaines de l'armée américaine, un homme et une femme, mon capitaine, tout deux une balle en pleine tête, de gros calibre je dirais, ils n'ont plus de visage. »  
L'homme se parla à lui-même « il ne manquait plus que ça ! » Puis il se ressaisit :  
« Béranger » l'agent de police se retourna  
« Oui, mon capitaine ? »  
« Prévenez le camp militaire qu'on a trouvé deux de leurs officiers et prévenez le NCIS, on n'aura pas le temps de se charger d'une nouvelle affaire criminelle. »  
« Bien »  
« Doe, Soavi, ramassez les premiers indices que vous trouverez, faites également des clichés des lieux et des deux corps, cela avancera le NCIS avant que les preuves ne soient effacées par une nouvelle chute de neige. »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là : **Washington bureau du NCIS** :

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de six mois que l'agent DiNozzo avait quitté le NCIS, l'agent Kremer commençait à faire ses preuves, mais Gibbs avait encore beaucoup de mal à apprécier et à accepter ce nouvel agent ; à son goût il était un peu trop lèche botte et pas assez autonome, et manquait par là d'initiative. Il regrettait de plus en plus son ancien agent, il se prenait souvent à penser à leur première rencontre, il avait tout de suite apprécié ce jeune policer, plein de fougue. Mais il se souvenait surtout du dernier jour où il l'avait vu, ce jour où son jeune agent avait commis une erreur irréparable et qui avait coûté la vie à un homme, et permis que des trafiquants d'armes ne soient pas poursuivis faute de témoin. Et il acceptait encore moins la démission de son homme, de lui avoir fait cela dans son dos, prévenant toute l'équipe sauf lui ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui reparler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, seul le rapport de l'ex-agent répondait en partie à ses questions.  
Une ombre en face de lui le sortit de ses pensés ;  
« Jen, que puis-je pour toi ? »  
« Un double homicide, à Fairbanks ; deux capitaines ont été tués d'une balle dans la tête. Abby, Monsieur Mallard, vous partez également avec eux, leur légiste n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de nos deux cadavres. »  
« Pourquoi nous ? Il y a des NCIS plus proches ! »  
« Parce qu'il y a là-bas une personne que j'aimerais que tu ramènes ! Et qu'une fois l'affaire bouclée vous pourrez passer vos vacances là-bas et faire découvrir les joies de la neige à l'agent David » dit-elle en regardant la jeune femme.  
« Découvrir les joies de la neige ? Je ne crois pas y tenir plus que ça ! »  
« On ne discute pas ! Votre avion part à 13h, alors, allez faire vos valises. Oh ! Agent David, prévoyez des vêtements chauds, il fait moins 20°c en ce moment »  
« Tu ne m'as pas dit qui je devais ramener » demanda Gibbs  
« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Jethro »  
« Vous avez entendu ? On se retrouve tous à l'aéroport. » dit Gibbs

**12h30, aéroport Kennedy, Washington.**

Toute l'équipe était arrivée et leurs bagages étaient déjà enregistrés. Ils n'attendaient plus que l'appel pour l'embarquement ;  
« je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à nous d'y aller ? » demanda McGee  
« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de NCIS en Alaska et le directeur veut que je lui ramène quelqu'un ! »lui répondit Gibbs.  
« Qui ça, Monsieur ? » demanda le nouvel agent.  
« Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur »  
« Bien, monsieur euh, je veux dire patron »  
La voix dans l'interphone annonça l'embarquement pour Vancouver (leur escale avant Fairbanks).  
Ils montèrent tous à bord de l'appareil et s'assirent à leur place.  
Abby était toute excitée à l'idée de passer quelques jours là-bas, elle espérait seulement que l'enquête serait vite bouclée afin de pouvoir profiter des pistes de ski. De leur côté, Ziva et Tim n'étaient pas très ravis de cette perspective. Peu de temps après le décollage une collation leur fut servie. McGee était en grande conversation avec Abby, Ziva s'était assoupie devant un film dont elle ne comprit pas l'histoire, Ducky racontait une de ses histoires à Kremer , Gibbs était curieux de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans ce paquet que Jen lui avait fait passer. Au bout de 3 heures de voyage ils arrivèrent à Vancouver, où ils devaient prendre une correspondance pour Fairbanks.

**Chapitre 2**

**Fairbanks, Alaska 17h.**

Leur avion atterrit sur la piste du petit aéroport. Après avoir récupéré tous leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où devaient les attendre deux officiers de police.  
Gibbs se présenta aux deux officiers « bonjour je suis l'agent Gibbs, voici les agents David, McGee et Kremer, notre légiste le Docteur Mallard et mademoiselle Sciuto notre scientifique. »  
« Bonjour je suis l'officier Soavi et voici mon collègue l'officier Lame, les voitures sont juste devant »  
Deux gros 4x4 aux couleurs de la police les attendaient, ils mirent leurs affaires dans les coffres des deux véhicules et s'y répartirent. L'officier Soavi, Gibbs, Ziva et Abby dans le premier, les autres dans le second.  
« On est à une vingtaine de minutes du commissariat » dit l'officier Soavi voyant Gibbs regarder sa montre.  
« Pourrait-on déposer le Dr Mallard et Mlle Sciuto à la morgue avant d'aller au commissariat ? »  
« Pas la peine Monsieur, tout se trouve dans le même bâtiment »  
« C'est pratique ça ! C'est comme nous au NCIS, tout est dans le même bâtiment »dit Abby  
« C'est tout récent, le bâtiment a été inauguré il y a 6 mois tout juste » lui dit l'officier.  
« Alors le matériel est neuf !? » questionna Abby.  
« Parfaitement, je pense que vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin et puis s'il vous manque quelque chose, notre capitaine se fera une joie de vous dégoter ce qui vous manquerait ».  
« A propos de votre capitaine, comment est-il ? », demanda Gibbs  
« Je ne saurais trop vous dire, ça va faire 6 mois dans quelques jours qu'il est arrivé, en comparaison avec notre ancien capitaine celui-là est très efficace, il est assez exigeant avec tout le monde » il s'arrêta dans sa conversation, « on est arrivés » dit-il en désignant un bâtiment moderne de huit étages.  
Les deux véhicules se garèrent, au parking souterrain.  
«Monsieur, faut récupérer toutes vos affaires, les voitures vont bientôt servir pour les patrouilles, le capitaine a mis un bureau à votre disposition, suivez-moi » dit l'officier à Gibbs.  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au second étage.  
Ils traversèrent un couloir « voilà c'est là »leur dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un bureau assez grand « En fait c'est une salle de formation, vous y trouverez, je pense, tout ce qu'il vous faut »  
« je vous remercie, officier Soavi, maintenant j'aimerais avoir les premiers rapports des meurtres s'il vous plaît »  
« Ils sont dans le bureau du capitaine, il voulait s'assurer que les rapports étaient bien faits »  
Sur ce, il prit son téléphone et appela.  
« Oui, capitaine ! C'est Soavi, l'équipe du NCIS est en train de s'installer dans le bureau, ils aimeraient avoir les rapports du crime … oui capitaine, très bien capitaine » et il raccrocha.  
« Il finit un interrogatoire et il sera à vous, en attendant je peux vous montrer le labo et la salle d'autopsie »  
« Très bien » dit Gibbs  
Gibbs à Ziva, Tim, et Kremer : « vous installez le matériel ;Abby, Ducky et moi allons voir les corps »  
Ils reprirent l'ascenseur, l'officier appuya sur le bouton n°8  
« Votre labo et votre salle d'autopsie se trouvent à l'étage ? » demanda Ducky  
« Oui, docteur, notre légiste n'aime pas être en sous-sol, alors quand les bâtiments on été conçus, il a demandé à ne pas être en sous-sol. »  
Ils arrivèrent au 8ème étage ; ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit dans un large couloir, où se trouvaient quatre portes.  
« Les corps sont dans la salle d'autopsie 2, et le labo qui est mis à votre disposition est celui d'à côté »  
Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la morgue, l'officier s'avança vers les frigos, « les corps sont dans celui-ci et celui-là » dit-il en désignant deux casiers.  
« Bon, je vais me mettre tout de suite au travail » dit Ducky  
« Je vous montre le labo, mademoiselle » Proposa l'officier.  
« Allons-y »  
Ils rentrent tout les deux suivis de Gibbs dans le labo.  
« Toutes les preuves ramassées sur les lieux sont là et les photos ont déjà été transférées dans l'ordinateur. »  
Le téléphone de l'officier sonna  
« Soavi, j'écoute… très bien »  
« Notre capitaine a fini ; je vais vous conduire à lui »  
« Oui, merci » répondit Gibbs  
Ils reprirent tous les deux l'ascenseur jusqu'au second étage.  
Le bureau du capitaine se trouvait juste à 5 mètres du bureau où ils avaient été installés ;  
« Voilà, on y est » dit l'agent de police  
Un homme était là, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée, il était en train de classer des dossiers.  
L'officier frappa à la porte.  
« entrez et asseyez-vous, je suis à vous tout de suite » dit l'homme ; il referma le tiroir et se retourna. L'homme resta figé quelques secondes , l'agent du NCIS également.  
« Gibbs ! Alors c'est vous qui avez été envoyés »  
« Tony ?! Toi ici ? Je comprends pourquoi Jen souhaitait absolument que ce soit nous qui nous occupions de cette affaire »  
« Assieds-toi » lui dit Tony en lui tendant un dossier  
Gibbs prit le dossier et le feuilleta.  
« Comment vont les autres ? » demanda Tony  
« Ils sont là, ils vont être surpris de te trouver ici, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis ton départ »  
Tony leva les yeux sur lui, mais ne dit rien.  
« Tu veux un café ? »  
« Oui, je veux bien »  
Tony prit le téléphone « oui, Mary, apporter un café bien noir, s'il vous plaît. »  
« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »  
« Oui, je pense, il ne nous manque plus que le logement, si tu peux nous indiquer l'hôtel le plus proche j'enverrai McGee louer des chambres »  
« Pas la peine, en ce moment, il y a un colloque en ville et tous les hôtels sont pleins, vous viendrez loger à la maison. Vous êtes combien ? »  
« Tony, c'est gentil mais nous nous débrouillerons, on dormira dans le bureau »  
« Gibbs, je te dis venez à la maison, alors accepte et si ce n'est pas pour toi fais-le pour les autres »  
« Bien, alors nous sommes six : il y a Abby, Ziva, Ducky, McGee et ton remplaçant »  
Sur ce,Tony prit le téléphone pendant que Gibbs se replongeait dans le dossier.  
Une jeune officier arriva avec le café, Tony la remercia de la tête ;  
« Oui, Rose c'est Tony, excusez-moi de demander ça maintenant mais pouvez-vous préparer six lits s'il vous plait…. Oui, Rose, oui faites comme ça ce sera très bien. Le repas ? Pour six ! Non je rentre tard ce soir, merci, Rose. »  
« Soavi vous conduira à la maison, quand vous lui demanderez »  
« Merci, Tony ! je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Gibbs  
« Bien sûr »  
« Pourquoi être venu ici ? »  
« C'est le premier poste qu'on m'a proposé après ma démission »  
« Oui, d'ailleurs de ça il faudra aussi qu'on discute »  
« Si tu veux vraiment, mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Bon, je vais aller dire bonjour aux autres » il se leva et laissa Gibbs tout seul.

**Chapitre 3**

Il était 20h, Ducky avait fini les deux autopsies et avait rendu ses conclusions à Gibbs. Ziva et Gibbs avaient interrogé les supérieurs des deux marines ainsi que leurs compagnons. Les deux capitaines étaient amants, ils bossaient bien et étaient aimés de tous, enfin sauf de leur assassin. La balle qui avait tué le malheureux couple provenait d'une arme militaire.  
« Bon! on va y aller, un peu de repos nous fera du bien à tous » dit Gibbs en se levant « rangez un peu tout ça, je reviens »  
Gibbs se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony mais celui-ci était vide  
« Il n'est plus là, il m'a demandé de vous conduire chez lui » dit l'officier, tout en prenant une paire de clés posées sur le bureau. Il les tendit à Gibbs « tenez, il vous passe sa voiture de service, vous allez avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour vous déplacer et ici il n'y a pas d'agence de location de voiture »  
« C'est loin ? »  
« Non, il habite à 20 minutes de la sortie de la ville »  
Tout le monde se retrouva au parking, ils mirent leurs bagages dans le coffre de la voiture de Tony et sortirent du parking. La neige commençait à tomber. Gibbs était au volant de la voiture de DiNozzo et suivait l'officier de police.  
« C'est doncTony que le directeur voulait qu'on ramène? ça m'a fait drôle de le revoir ici ! » dit McGee  
« Oui, ça doit être lui que Jen veut que je ramène. »  
« Je suis trop contente de l'avoir revu j'espère que tu… que… enfin qu'on arrivera à le faire revenir avec nous !!! » s'exclama Abby.

Gibbs alluma la radio et le reste du trajet se finit en silence.  
Au bout de 30 minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un grand chalet en bois, les lumières du chalet étaient allumées, une fumée blanche s'échappait de la cheminée. Ils sortirent des véhicules, prirent leurs bagages. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, une dame d'une quarantaine d'années était dans l'encadrement.

« Bonsoir, Soavi »  
« Bonjour, Rose, désolé je file vite, le boss vient d'appeler, il a besoin de moi; je te laisse avec les gars du NCIS » et il repartit.  
La femme fit entrer l'équipe à l'intérieur du chalet. Ils entrèrent dans un salon chaleureux où un feu de cheminée crépitait, à gauche de l'entrée se trouvait un escalier en bois qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur.  
« Bonsoir, moi c'est Rose »  
« Bonsoir » dirent tous les autres, et ils se présentèrent à leur tour.  
« Bon, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, suivez-moi. »  
Ils arrivèrent sur un long paliers où débouchaient six portes.  
« là, c'est les WC, là, la salle de bains, bon ici vous avez une première chambre, là et là les deux autres. Je vous laisse vous installer. Le repas sera bientôt prêt ». Dans chaque chambre que Rose leur avait montrée se trouvaient deux lits d'une personne. Abby et Ziva choisirent celle qui était la plus proche de la salle de bain, Tim et Kremer prirent celle d'à côté et Gibbs et Ducky , celle qui se situait en face de ce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir être la chambre de Tony.  
« Alors, Jethro, tu as pu parler avec DiNozzo ? »demanda Ducky  
« De quoi veux-tu que je lui parle ? »  
« Tu le sais, on en a déjà parlé, non ? »  
« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler de ça, je le ferai un peu plus tard ; j'ai voulu le faire, mais il m'a dit ne pas avoir le temps »  
Ils vidèrent leurs valises dans les placards, Gibbs posa le paquet que Jen lui avait remis sur le lit.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ducky  
« Je ne sais pas, Jen m'a demandé de remettre son contenu à … la personne qu'on devait ramener, donc Tony »  
Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait l'arme, l'insigne et la casquette de l'agent DiNozzo.  
« Regarde » dit Gibbs en montrant le paquet à Ducky.  
«Oh oui, elle souhaite qu'il revienne ! »  
« Bon, si on allait manger ! »  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine. Rose se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle sortait un plat fumant du four. Elle le déposa à table.  
« Et bien bon appétit, messieurs-dames, pour le dessert, vous en avez dans le frigo, vous vous servirez, moi je vais y aller, je vous verrai demain matin » dit Rose  
« Tony n'est pas arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Rose.  
« Non, Monsieur DiNozzo ne rentre que très tard en ce moment, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il aura certainement mangé avant de rentrer, bonne soirée »  
« Merci » répondirent-ils tous  
« Je ne savais pas qu'être capitaine de police gagnait autant, vous avez vu cette baraque, ça doit valoir une vraie fortune ! »  
« Kremer, un capitaine de police gagne moins que vous, Tony vient simplement d'une famille fortunée » lui répondit Gibbs  
« Alors pourquoi il a quitté le NCIS si c'est pour gagner moins ? » demanda Kremer  
Gibbs se contenta de jeter un regard froid au jeune agent, qui ne dit plus rien.  
Après avoir fini de manger ils remplirent le lave-vaisselle puis s'installèrent au salon. Ils mirent la télévision en marche, Il était près de 22h30 quand les filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, elles furent suivies de Ducky, McGee et Kremer, seul Gibbs était resté au salon.  
Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, remit une bûche dans la cheminée puis se dirigea vers une porte à moitié fermée et la poussa. C'était le bureau. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un grand bureau en chêne massif, un ordinateur, un canapé deux places. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il ouvrit plusieurs placards à la recherche d'un verre. Quand il trouva celui qui lui convenait, il vit posés sur l'étagère juste au-dessus des verres, des antalgiques assez puissants avec une boîte de somnifères. Il les prit dans la main, il pouvait voir sur l'étiquette de prescription que celle-ci était récente, et il les reposa à leur place, puis prit un verre. Il se servit de l'eau, lava le verre. Il sentit la fatigue arriver. Regardant sa montre il vit qu'il était minuit, et Tony n'était toujours pas rentré, tant pis ils parleraient plus tard, il alla se coucher.  
Gibbs fut réveillé par un bruit de moteur de voiture, il regarda l'heure :  
« 3 heures du matin » soupira-t-il, il se leva et alla aux toilettes .  
La lumière était allumée au rez-de-chaussée, il en conclut que Tony rentrait juste à l'instant. Il passa à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et descendit.  
Là, Tony s'était endormi sur un fauteuil un verre à la main ; une bouteille de Whisky était posée sur la table basse. Il observa un moment son ancien agent : il avait les traits crispés, et paraissait bien amaigri. Gibbs remonta se coucher.  
Il se réveilla brusquement, sa montre indiquait 6h15 ; il décida de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ducky qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Il passa à la salle de bain, se doucha, et descendit, il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine.  
« Oh je croyait que c'était Tony » dit Gibbs en voyant Rose  
« Non, Monsieur DiNozzo est parti il y a près d'une demi-heure, je l'ai croisé avant son départ, il m'a dit de vous dire que sa voiture de service et sa voiture personnelle étaient à votre disposition. Les clés des voitures et les doubles de la maison sont posés sur la table basse au salon. »  
« Très bien, merci dites-moi, Tony a-t-il une carte routière du coin, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir retourner au poste de police sans plan »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux voitures sont munies de GPS » lui dit-elle.

**Chapitre 4 **:

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient sur l'enquête du double meurtre, quand un lieutenant de l'armée laissa une lettre avouant les deux crimes, il était amoureux de la jeune femme et ne supportait pas que celle-ci le repousse alors il avait tué les deux amants. Pour eux l'enquête était bouclée. Et ils allaient pouvoir profiter de leurs vacances. Pendant que le reste de l'équipe était en train de vider le bureau qui leur avait servi pendant leur enquête, Gibbs décida d'aller voir Anthony.  
En s'approchant il entendit des voix provenir du bureau de Tony.  
« Bon, on épluche tout, on revérifie tout, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose, c'est pas possible ! il a dû laisser des indices, on est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose, alors, tous à vos postes, si on ne trouve rien, on aura un nouveau corps et ça ce n'est pas admissible, allez sortez et mettez-vous au travail. »  
Gibbs se mit à l'embouchure de la porte et regarda Tony penché sur son ordinateur, il avait les yeux cernés, le teint pâle. Il frappa à la porte.  
« Entrez ! » dit Tony sans lever la tête de son ordinateur.  
« Tony, tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer ? »lui demanda Gibbs  
« Ah Gibbs, c'est toi, rentre et assieds-toi, vous avez fini votre enquête ? »  
« Oui »  
Tony s'étira, se passa les mains sur son visage en soupirant.  
« Que puis-je pour toi, Gibbs ? »  
« Jen aimerait que tu rentres avec nous, et pas qu'elle, on aimerait tous que tu rentres avec nous Tony ! »  
« C'est gentil mais non je ne peux pas »  
« Pourquoi, tu crois que tu es à ta place ici, Tony ? Regarde-toi !... »  
Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Tony  
« Oui DiNozzo, où ça... Très bien, j'arrive » il se leva prit son arme et son gilet pare-balles .  
Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, on se verra ce soir. Et il sortit.  
Gibbs alla rejoindre le reste de son équipe.  
« Et si nous allions faire du ski ? »dit Gibbs  
« Hein, du ski ? Mais je ne sais pas skier moi ! » dit Ziva  
« Et bien je t'apprendrai » lui répondit Gibbs

**20h, chez Tony**.

« Quelle journée, finalement le ski ce n'est pas mal du tout »dit Ziva, contente de sa journée.  
« Moi je suis mort » répliqua McGee  
« Ah j'ai adoré ! dommage que Tony n'ait pu nous accompagner »dit Abby  
Ils continuèrent à discuter.  
Rose venait de finir de préparer le repas et tous s'apprêtaient à passer à table quand Tony arriva. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise blanche tirait plus sur le gris, le pantalon lui aussi était dans un sale état. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger  
« Bonsoir », dit-il  
Ziva en voyant sa tête éclata de rire.  
« Eh, Ziva je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi ». Et il s'assit à table.  
« Mais vous ne vous changez pas avant de passer à table ? »  
« Kremer, si ma tenue vous gêne, rien ne vous empêche d'aller manger dehors avec le chien. » lui répondit Tony.  
« Mais tu n'as pas de chien » fit remarquer McGee  
« Non mais ça va ?! Je suis chez moi, j'ai faim, ça fait quinze jours que je n'ai pas eu de vrai repas, j'irai me changer après avoir mangé, c'est tout. »  
Gibbs sourit à la réflexion du jeune homme.  
« Moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! c'est le premier repas qu'on fait avec toi depuis notre arrivée. »lui dit Abby en lui faisant une bise.

Après avoir fini de manger, Tony monta se laver, laissant à ses hôtes le soin de débarrasser la table. Il revint 20 minutes plus tard lavé, fraîchement rasé et habillé de vêtements propres.  
Abby proposa un jeu de société. Ce fut pour tout le monde un bon moment de joie et de rire, enfin presque : Tony avait décroché un sourire une seule fois et semblait préoccupé. Une fois la partie finie, Tony alla à son bureau tandis que les filles allèrent se coucher, suivies de McGee et Kremer. Gibbs et Ducky, eux, continuaient à discuter au salon, puis Gibbs s'excusa auprès de Ducky :  
« Excuse-moi, Ducky, je vais aller parler avec Tony .»  
« Très bien ! moi, je vais aller me coucher. »  
Gibbs frappa à la porte du bureau.  
« Entre » ,il leva la tête ,« je me doutais que c'était toi » dit-il. « Assied-toi, je t'en prie ».  
« Merci, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ? »  
« Non c'est vrai; ça pourrait aller mieux, je suis sur une sale affaire en ce moment, un tueur en série. Et on n'a aucun indice sur cette personne sauf qu'elle est cannibale, il ou elle mange en partie ses victimes. »  
« Oh ! Si je peux t'aider…»  
« Merci, mais ça ira, on va le coincer, je suis sûr que nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose, et je finirai par découvrir ce que c'est, et qui c'est. »  
« Et sinon à part ça tu vas bien ? »  
« Oh, on fait aller, et au NCIS comment ça va ? »  
« Ça va, je ne supporte pas ton remplaçant mais je vais m'y faire, en parlant du NCIS, quand reviens-tu ? » lui demanda Gibbs en posant sur son bureau l'arme, l'insigne et la casquette que Jen lui avait demandé de lui remettre .  
« Je ne reviendrai pas, Gibbs, je ne peux pas, pas après ce qui s'est passé. »  
« Comme tu dis c'est du passé, et il ne faut pas revenir sur le passé, tu as commis une erreur d'accord, sers-en toi pour être meilleur. »  
« Je ne peux pas oublier, Gibbs, désolé. »  
« Et tu crois que tu oublieras là-dedans ? » dit Gibbs en désignant du regard la bouteille de whisky et le verre posés sur le bureau.  
Tony foudroya Gibbs du regard.  
« Tu m'excuseras, j'ai encore plein de boulot avant d'aller me coucher, bonne nuit et n'oublie pas ça » lui dit Tony en désignant ses anciennes affaires du NCIS.  
Gibbs prit les affaires et quitta le bureau. Tony vida son verre et se remit à travailler sur son ordinateur.

**Chapitre 5 **:

**Le lendemain 14h, commissariat. **

Tony était à son bureau avec trois de ses hommes quand Gibbs arriva l'air inquiet ;  
« Tony, Kremer a disparu, on a trouvé ça accroché au pare-brise de la voiture. »  
Tony lut le mot inscrit sur le papier que Gibbs lui tendait.  
« Cher capitaine, tu as 6 heures pour me trouver sinon, ce soir je fais un festin »  
« Et merde !! Manquait plus que ça »dit-il en soupirant.  
« Mais une minute : cette écriture, je l'ai déjà vue, je la connais, attendez » Il se leva, ouvrit un casier derrière lui et chercha parmi des dossiers ; « Oui, bingo ! Trouvé ! Cette écriture c'est celle de Harry, le garde forestier… Très bien, Soavi tu appelles toutes les équipes disponibles, on fonce !  
« On vient aussi, il s'agit d'un des nôtres . »  
« Ok Gibbs, mais vous restez dans la voiture. »  
Ils arrivèrent à la maison du garde forestier.  
« Gibbs, vous restez dans les voitures; je ne veux voir aucun de vous en dehors; c'est bien compris ? »  
Et Tony alla rejoindre ses hommes et prépara l'assaut.  
Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe les observaient de plus loin, Les policiers, arme au poing, gilet pare-balles, rentrèrent dans la maison, des cris, des coups de feu… Puis le silence, le calme, pendant deux bonnes minutes qui parurent des heures, et les policiers commencèrent à sortir de la maison. Le premier était blessé à la jambe, il était soutenu par deux de ses collègues, et au loin les sirènes des ambulances se firent entendre.  
« On sort » dit Gibbs.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à s'approcher de la maison , Tony n'était toujours pas sorti, Kremer non plus, ils se tenaient bien à trois mètres de l'entrée quand il virent Tony sortir de la maison avec le suspect, et un autre agent.  
« Mets-moi ce pourri au trou et s'il tente quoi que ce soit tire-lui une balle dans la tête. »  
Il se retourna vers Gibbs et les autres, « il est à l'intérieur il va bien, il est juste secoué ». Au même moment, Kremer sortit de la maison blanc comme un linge.  
« ça va aller kremer ? »demanda Gibbs « McGee, conduis-le à la voiture. »  
C'est là que Ducky s'aperçut que l'épaule gauche de Tony avait un problème, elle était à vue d'œil déboîtée, il s'approcha de son ancien collègue.  
« Je peux ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
« Oh t'en fais pas, Ducky, elle doit être à nouveau luxée ; » il sourit au médecin « Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir si tout le monde va bien. »

**Salle auscultation hôpital de Fairbanks, 2 heures plus tard.**

Tony attendait que le médecin revienne avec les radios, Gibbs lui tenait compagnie ;  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te luxes l'épaule ? »  
« Non, c'est la troisième fois depuis la fracture »  
« Quelle fracture ? je n'étais pas au courant »  
« Oui, la fracture que je me suis faite à l'épaule, le jour où j'ai été poussé dans les escaliers par les assassins du témoin du trafic d'armes, ce jour-là tu m'as mis à pied et ensuite, j'ai démissionné donc tu n'as pas pu savoir »  
Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée du médecin  
« Bon, Tony, bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu n'as rien de cassé, l'épaule était seulement démise, donc tu connais la procédure, bras en écharpe pendant 15 jours, tu reprends le même médoc que la dernière fois et du repos surtout, bon je te laisse j'ai d'autres patients à voir »  
« Merci Emy »

**Le lendemain**

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée de vacances, le lendemain matin ils prendraient l'avion pour rentrer à Washington,: Tony et Gibbs en profitèrent pour passer la matinée ensemble pour pouvoir discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, du départ de DiNozzo… et rentrèrent juste pour l'heure du repas, le sourire aux lèvres tous les deux : les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi dehors entre batailles de boule de neige, glissades et rires.  
Puis le derniers repas ensemble s'annonça. Toute l'équipe avait essayé de convaincre Tony de rentrer avec eux mais celui-ci avait refusé.  
Les adieux, le lendemain, furent difficiles, surtout pour Abby et Ziva .Tony les regarda tous monter dans l'avion. Après le décollage, il rentra chez lui épuisé par tous ces derniers événements. Que sa maison lui paraissait bien vide d'un seul coup, il monta dans sa chambre, histoire de dormir un peu. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre Tony sourit, posés sur son lit il y avait : son insigne son arme et sa casquette du NCIS. Il prit l'insigne dans sa main « décidément il ne changera jamais. » Il prit l'arme restée sur le lit, alla à son coffre et y rangea le tout.

**  
Lundi, 7h00 du matin**

Taxi 792, l'homme à l'arrière regardait par la fenêtre, Avril était un beau mois, les arbres étaient en fleurs, la nature renaissait. Oui, Washington était une belle ville, il l'avait presque oublié. Le taxi s'arrêta devant les bureaux du NCIS. L'homme paya le chauffeur et lui donna un généreux pourboire. Il regarda pendant un petit moment le bâtiment, et y rentra. Il présenta sa plaque au gardien et prit l'ascenseur. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les bureaux, il se dirigea vers un petit groupe de quatre bureaux, l'un d'eux semblait inoccupé. L'homme posa sa valise à côté de celui-ci et caressa le bureau, il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, quand une voix le fit revenir à la réalité.  
« Bonjour, vous avez fait bon voyage ? »  
« Assez vu les circonstances » tout en disant ça, il regarda les bureaux de ses collègues.  
« Je vous promets que je vais les ramener, Madame »  
« On les ramènera, je viens avec vous »  
Tony regarda la directrice et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.  
… 

-Abby et Ducky vont être contents de vous revoir, ils ne devraient pas tarder, en attendant on va passer à mon bureau.

Tony suivit la directrice.

-Asseyez-vous Tony.

Elle s'assit à son tour et tendit en même temps un dossier à Tony.

Ils surveillaient le lieutenant Vincent Corèz soupçonné de vendre des armes militaires ainsi que des informations top-secrètes à des groupes terroristes tels que l'IRA et Al Kaïda.

**Lieu inconnu.**

Un homme arpentait la cuisine, un autre homme se tenait à côté de la porte.

-C'est une erreur Vincent, tu n'aurais jamais dû. Ça va mal finir tout ça, moi je te le dis. La voix de l'homme était empreinte d'inquiétude.

-Fuller, ça suffit, tu te calmes. Tout va bien se passer, on finit ce qu'on a à faire ici, on rencontre Strong et ses associés, on conclue l'affaire, on disparaît du pays et le tour est joué. Une fois en sécurité on fait libérer nos hôtes, dit Corèz.

-Moi, je serais pour qu'on les tue tout de suite.

-Du calme Fuller, on ne va tuer personne si cela n'est pas nécessaire.Ils nous sont plus utiles en vie que mort, ils pourront toujours nous servir d'otages.

-C'est de la folie.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit! Prépares tout pour l'arrivée de Strong, ils seront là demain matin.

Fuller sortit de la pièce en colère. Corèz posa sur un plateau une boite de beignets, trois cafés et ouvrit une porte. Il descendit les escaliers et se trouva dans une pièce à peine éclairée.

-Bonjour, bien dormi agents Gibbs, McGee et David ? Je suppose que vous devez avoir une petite faim, non ?

Les trois agents étaient assis par terre les chevilles enchaînées.

-Vous devriez nous relâcher, vous savez ce qu'il en coûte d'enlever des agents du NCIS ! Vociféra Gibbs en essayant de s'approcher de l'homme.

-Du calme agent Gibbs, vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vos agents ? Et maintenant asseyez-vous, ne me faites pas regretter ma décision dit calmement Corèz.

-Oui, et on peut savoir laquelle ? Répliqua Ziva.

-Celle de vous garder en vie agent David. En fait, tant que cela sera nécessaire et si vous êtes vraiment sages, on vous laissera la vie sauve.

-Oh, quel honneur ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

L'homme sourit à la réflexion de l'agent du Mossad et déposa le plateau par terre.

-Bon appétit.

Il regarda une dernière fois les trois agents et ressortit de la pièce.

**NCIS**

**Bureau de la directrice.**

Cela faisait près d'une heure que La directrice et Tony étaient dans le bureau.

-Vous êtes sure de votre informateur ?

-Oui Tony, j'en suis sûre, mon instinct me le dit.

-Et le Mossad est sûr d'avoir Strong demanda Tony ?

-Oui, certain.

-Et pourquoi nous aider dans cette affaire ?

-Ziva !

-Oui, j'aurais pu y penser… Et quand est-ce qu'arrive Monsieur Cohen ?

-Son avion atterrit dans deux heures.

-Bon, si je récapitule, je me fais passer pour Strong, vous, ainsi que Monsieur Cohen pour mes associés, nous sommes des terroristes anti-américains, nous cherchons des armes et nous sommes associés avec Al Kaïda.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Le Mossad a eu le temps de bien étudier Monsieur Strong. Monsieur Cohen vous apprendra tout sur ses habitudes, tout ce que vous devez connaître de lui. Le rendez-vous avec Corèz aura lieu demain matin à 9 heures.

Maintenant j'ai des coups de téléphone à passer, profitez-en pour aller saluer le docteur Mallard et Abby.

Tony sortit du bureau du directeur et alla s'asseoir à son ancien bureau.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur les bureaux de ses anciens coéquipiers

_**Flash-back**_

_**9 mois plus tôt, **_

_**Au restaurant « chez Alfonso »**._

_Tony (son bras gauche en écharpe) était à table avec Ducky, Ziva, Tim, Abby et La directrice._

_-Alors qu'avais-tu de si important à nous dire Tony? demanda Ziva pour la deuxième fois._

_-Bon, (soupir) si je vous ai fait venir ce soir, c'est pour vous dire au revoir. Je quitte le NCIS et je pars demain de Washington._

_Tout en disant cela ,il posa devant Jenny son arme et son insigne._

_-Tony je ne peux pas accepter votre démission._

_-Mme Shepard, vous n'avez pas le choix, je pars quoi que vous puissiez dire._

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Tony ! cria Abby, tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! dit-elle en sanglotant_

_-Abby, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière._

_-Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas de ta faute Tony lui dit McGee._

_-Vas dire ça à Gibbs !_

_-Tony, tu ne peux pas démissionner simplement pour le fait de t'être disputé avec Gibbs !_

_-Non Ziva, c'est plus que ça !_

_-Tu comptes le dire quand à Gibbs ? demanda Ducky._

_-Ducky, Gibbs aura ma lettre de démission demain au courrier._

_-Comment ça ? Tu vas partir comme ça, sans lui parler, tu n'as pas le droit Tony !! dit Abby en colère._

_-Ecoutez, c'est ma décision et en tant qu'amis je vous demande de la respecter, s'il vous plaît._

_-Tu as raison Tony, nous respecterons ta décision dit Ducky calmement._

_-Tu comptes aller où ? demanda McGee._

_-Je ne sais pas encore Tim, tout dépendra du poste que je trouverais._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

-Tony!! Tu es venu !!! Abby courut vers Tony et le serra dans ses bras – comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu vas nous aider à les ramener hein, dis ?!

-Oui Abby, sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Anthony ! Ça fait plaisir que tu sois là, tu as bonne mine.

-Bonjour Ducky.

-Tu as déjà vu la directrice ? Lui demanda Abby.

-Oui, elle m'a briefé.

-Oh, j'ai si peur pour eux Tony ! sanglota Abby.

-Ne t'en fais pas Abby, on va tout faire pour les ramener sains et saufs répondit Tony en serrant Abby dans ses bras.

-Merci, il faut que je descende au labo, j'ai du travail à finir, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Tony lui sourit et répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu es arrivé quand ? demanda Ducky

-Tôt ce matin.

-Comment va ton boulot à Fairbanks ?

-Ça se passe très bien, les choses sont assez calmes pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas une grosse ville, quand on n'a pas un tueur en série, la vie y est plutôt tranquille. Et ici comment vont les choses ? Comment se fait-il qu'un bureau soit vide ?

-Au retour de Fairbanks l'entente entre Gibbs et Kremer a empiré et il a demandé sa mutation dans une autre équipe, depuis l'équipe tourne à trois. Sinon, c'est le train-train quotidien.

**Lieu inconnu.**

**-**Patron, vous pensez qu'ils vont nous tuer ?

-Je n'en sais rien McGee, probablement. Mais on ne va pas rester là sans rien faire, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Et comment ? Ils nous ont pris toutes nos armes, soupira McGee.

-J'en peux plus, faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je vais craquer, ça fait 24 heures qu'on est enfermés là. Ziva se leva et continua en criant : -hé ! Vous là-bas! Vous m'entendez ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Gibbs et McGee regardèrent Ziva.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Fuller.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-L'agent David a besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Fuller fut écarté par Corèz, descendant les escaliers avec un seau à la main.

-Fuller, retournes à tes occupations, je m'occupe d'eux. Il continua à descendre les marches. Une fois en bas, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si l'autre homme était bien parti. Il déposa ensuite le seau par terre ;

-Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Il regarda Ziva et lui sourit.

-Merci, ça sera parfait lui répondit la jeune femme.

Corèz regarda les trois agents, remonta les marches et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ziva attrapa le seau et s'éloigna du mieux qu'elle pu des deux autres agents, avec ses chaînes aux pieds.

-Retournez-vous et bouchez-vous les oreilles! Leur dit-elle.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et Ziva put se soulager.

**Bureau du NCIS.**

Tony s'était assis, Ducky, lui, était descendu en salle d'autopsie : un corps l'attendait.

Tony s'assoupit.

_**Flash-back.**_

_**9 mois plus tôt **_

_**Immeuble abandonné quelque part dans Washington.**_

_Il était près de 23 heures, cela faisait maintenant 48 heures que Tony était là, seul avec un témoin qu'il devait protéger : Monsieur Morsse, le seul témoin d'un odieux trafic d'armes. Seul son témoignage allait permettre de mettre plusieurs trafiquants derrière les barreaux pour plusieurs années._

_Tony arpentait la pièce en baillant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quelques heures de repos, mais il devait attendre le retour du reste de l'équipe. Il s'apprêtait à boire un énième café pour rester éveillé quand son téléphone sonna._

_-Oui ? ... Oui tout va bien … Morsse dort pour le moment… Très bien… Oh, Gibbs, vous arrivez quand ? Je commence vraiment à être crevé… Très bien, merci. Il raccrocha et s'assit dans le fauteuil où il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte. Il fut réveillé par un petit tambourinement à la porte. Tony se leva brusquement, se dirigea à la porte et l'ouvrit sans vérifications. Il se retrouva face à deux hommes en noir, cagoulés et armes à la main. Il commença à dégainer la sienne mais fut frappé à l'estomac et à la tête par l´un d´entre eux. Il se retrouva sur le sol, le souffle coupé et complètement sonné. Il entendit deux coups de feu et les hommes repassèrent à côté de lui. Là,Tony parvint à ramasser son arme, se précipita et vit deux hommes dans les escaliers ;_

_-Halte, NCIS ! leur cria t-il !_

_Les hommes se retournèrent et visèrent Tony qui tira le premier et blessa un des deux hommes, c'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et l'instant d'après Tony dégringolait_ _les escaliers_. _Il reprit connaissance au bout de plusieurs minutes, une douleur vive dans son épaule gauche. Il se leva péniblement et se précipita tant bien que mal dans la chambre de l'appartement qui servait de planque._

_-Eh merde ! Tony s'appuya contre le mur : Morsse avait reçu au moins une balle dans la tête, Tony prit son téléphone et appela Gibbs._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gibbs arriva : il était furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il attrapa Tony par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier la douleur de son épaule._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu bordel !!! Tu viens de foutre 3 mois d'enquête à l'eau._

_Il relâcha son étreinte et Tony put se dégager._

_-J'étais persuadé que c'était vous et …_

_-Attends, tu n'es plus un Bleu DiNozzo !! Par ta faute un témoin est mort Tony !!_

_-Attends Gibbs je …_

_Gibbs lui coupa la parole -Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler._

_Ducky venait d'arriver avec Monsieur Palmer._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe icii ? demande le légiste à Ziva._

_-Gibbs est en train de faire le sermon de sa vie à Tony._

_-Oh ! Bon, où est le corps ?_

_-Dans la pièce d'à-côté._

_Le légiste suivi de Monsieur Palmer allèrent dans la chambre à coucher._

_McGee s'approcha prudemment de Gibbs ._

_-Patron ?_

_-Oui, McGee !!_

_-On a fini avec Ziva._

_-Très bien alors on y va._

_Il attrapa Tony par le bras alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à suivre McGee et Ziva._

_-Toi, tu restes icii ! Tu te feras ramener par Ducky._

_Gibbs était sur le point de quitter l'appartement quand il se retourna vers Tony :_

_-Au fait, t'es mis à pied pour une semaine._

_-Pardon ? C'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit !!_

_-J'ai tous les droits DiNozzo et si tu continues à me prendre la tête je peux te renvoyer définitivement._

_Tony était complètement abasourdi, de colère il donna un coup de poing sur le mur._

_Ducky s'approcha de Tony._

_-Ce mur ne t'a rien fait, montres- moi ta main._

_-Ma main va parfaitement bien Ducky c'est plutôt mon épaule qui me fait mal, lui répondit Tony d'un ton très calme._

_-Alors laisses- moi regarder._

_Le légiste posa délicatement ses mains sur l'épaule de Tony, qui gémit de douleur._

_-J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait une fracture mon jeune ami, on va te déposer à l'hôpital avant d'aller à la morgue, ensuite je viendrais te rechercher, okay ?!_

_-D'accord, merci Ducky._

_Et ils quittèrent l'appartement._

_Dans le camion en direction de l'hôpital._

_-Anthony, Gibbs ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère lui dit Ducky._

_-Si tu le dis._

_Arrivé à l'hôpital Tony demanda à Ducky et à Palmer de ne rien dire aux autres et surtout pas à Gibbs._

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

_-Alors cette épaule ? demanda Ducky._

_-Tu avais raison, c'est une fracture, fracture__de l'acromion quelque chose comme ça ! ils doivent opérer, je passe sur le billard d'ici une heure et je sors demain dans l'après-midi ! lui répondit Tony en soupirant._

_-Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, tu auras droit à un arrêt d'environ 1 mois et tu pourras revenir sur le terrain, je vais prévenir Gibbs._

_-Non !! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit prévenu._

_-Tony, il faut le lui dire !_

_-Non Ducky, je t'interdis de lui dire._

_-Très bien, comme tu veux lui répondit-il, visiblement affecté par la façon dont Tony lui avait parlé._

_-Excuse-moi Ducky, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton._

_-Ça va Tony, ne t'en fais pas._

_Fin du flash-back._

Il fut réveillé par la directrice.

-Vous devriez aller dormir un peu, vous avez l'air épuisé. Prenez mon bureau, pendant ce temps je vais aller chercher Monsieur Cohen.

-Merci ça va aller, je vais venir avec vous.

-Comme vous voulez.

**Voiture de la directrice en direction de l'aéroport.**

Tony et Jen étaient assis à l'arrière.

-Comment ça se passe pour vous à Fairbanks ?

-Bien, mais je vais devoir partir de là-bas, le climat ne m'y est pas propice.

-Et où allez-vous aller ?

-On m'a proposé un poste de capitaine à la criminelle de Miami, j'ai encore une semaine pour donner ma réponse.

-C'est ce que vous vouliez ? Vous savez que vous avez toujours votre place ici, au sein du NCIS. Vous manquez beaucoup aux autres.

-Ils me manquent aussi.

-Alors réfléchissez bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet. Larry, le chauffeur, descendit du véhicule et ouvrit les portes arrières.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers _l'espace rencontre_.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Monsieur Cohen était arrivé. Après de brèves salutations, ils allèrent tous les trois à la voiture.

**Lieu inconnu.**

**-**Hé! Gibbs, tu penses qu'ils nous recherchent encore au NCIS ?

-Oui, je pense, bien qu'au-delà de 36 heures les espoirs de retrouver des personnes enlevées vivantes frôlent les 0.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Corèz, Fuller, et trois autres hommes descendaient les marches.

Ils tenaient des chaînes munies de menottes comme celles que l´on met aux prisonniers lors de leur transfert.

Corèz commença à parler :

-Vous allez être bien gentils, on va vous passer ces chaînes, on vous déplace et attention au moindre faux-pas, l'un d'entre vous trinquera. Vous avez compris ?

-Où nous conduisez-vous ? demanda Ziva

-Dans un endroit un peu plus confortable lui répondit Corèz

-Maintenant, je veux le silence !

Après qu'ils aient été enchaînés, on leur banda les yeux.

Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers accompagnés de leurs ravisseurs, Gibbs pouvait entendre la conversation entre Corèz et Fuller se trouvant juste derrière lui.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne les laisse pas ici ? dit Fuller.

-Tout simplement par ce qu'ils peuvent nous servir.

Arrivés dehors, on les fit monter à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette. Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures.

**Nouveau lieu inconnu 18h00.**

La voiture s'arrêta, et ils en furent sortis. Dehors on pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du soir. Ils furent entrainés par leurs ravisseurs dans une maison. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages. On entendit le grincement d'une porte et ils furent poussés à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Corèz prit la parole :

-Bon, vous serez retenus ici pendant un petit moment et si vous continuez à vous comporter sagement vous serez libérés dans 3-4 jours.

-Vous pensez vraiment vous en sortir comme ça ? Demanda Gibbs.

-Oui, agent Gibbs.

Corèz se retourna vers un des gardiens : enlèves leurs bandeaux et leurs chaînes ! Et il sortit de la pièce. L'homme s'exécuta.

Les trois agents clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois. Une fois leurs yeux habitués à la lumière, ils scrutèrent la pièce : elle était assez grande. Il y avait au sol trois matelas avec un oreiller et un sac de couchage sur chacun d'eux. Il y avait également un WC sans porte. La seule protection qu'il y avait pour avoir un peu d'intimité était un rideau. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, même pas une fenêtre. Deux gardiens étaient toujours là, armés de mitraillettes.

Fatiguée, Ziva alla s'asseoir sur un des matelas. McGee, un peu gêné, alla aux toilettes.

Corèz revint dans la pièce avec un plateau. Dessus étaient posés trois grands bols de soupe fumante ainsi qu'une baguette de pain, trois pommes, du fromage déjà coupé, une grande bouteille et trois timbales. Il déposa le plateau par terre et demanda aux deux gardiens de sortir.

-Mangez, vous devez avoir faim. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous avoir plus de nourriture.

-Merci cela sera parfait lui répondit Gibbs

Corèz fit un petit signe de tête, alla à la porte et se retourna vers ses otages :

-Tout à l'heure vous pourrez prendre une douche.

Et il ferma la porte

Tony avait été briefé sur son rôle à tenir.

Strong était un homme visiblement abject, sans scrupule, prêt à tout pour satisfaire ses besoins.

**Lieu inconnu.**

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Corèz était en tête suivi de deux autres gardes armés.

- Vous avez bien mangé ? Bon, maintenant vous allez pouvoir prendre une douche, suivez-nous et restez tranquilles.

Les trois agents du NCIS suivirent leur ravisseur. Ils furent conduits à une salle de bain au même étage.

- Entrez ! exigea Corèz, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

La salle de bain était sale et froide, entièrement en béton. Un rideau masquait le bac à douche.

Corèz resta sur le pas de la porte, une mitraillette à la main.

- Vous allez rester ici pendant qu'on se lave ? Demanda Ziva.

- Oui !

- Mais…

- Chut, Ziva, déshabille-toi dans la douche et on ne verra rien, lui dit Gibbs.

- Quand vous serez déshabillés, vous mettrez vos vêtements dans ce sac poubelle, vous avez de quoi vous changer sur la chaise.

Ziva rentra dans la douche et après avoir tiré le rideau, elle se déshabilla, fit passer ses vêtements au-dessus de la barre de rideau, McGee les mit dans le sac.

Elle apprécia l'eau même fraîche sur sa peau, pouvoir se savonner et laver ses cheveux. Elle arrêta l'eau et demanda à Gibbs de lui passer une serviette, en même temps Gibbs posa sur la barre de douche des vêtements et sous-vêtements propres.

Gibbs et ensuite McGee firent comme Ziva.

Une fois tous lavés et changés ils furent reconduits dans leur cellule.

- Je me serais bien rasé mais au moins cette douche m´a fait du bien ;

- A qui le dis-tu, McGee ! dit Ziva.

- Bon, maintenant il va falloir élaborer un plan pour sortir d'ici.

La lumière commença à clignoter et finit par s'éteindre, seule une faible lumière venant des toilettes plongeait la pièce dans une douce pénombre.

- Il semblerait que ce soit l'heure du couvre-feu. Dit McGee

- Et aussi l'heure d'élaborer un plan pour sortir d'ici.

Les trois agents s'assirent sur un des matelas et commencèrent à réfléchir à la façon de sortir de là.

**21 heures hôtel Hilton suite 402.**

Les agents Shepard, DiNozzo et Cohen avaient fini de manger.

Jen était dans la salle de bain, pendant que Cohen était en communication avec le père de Ziva ; Tony, lui, se tenait devant une fenêtre, un verre à la main, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

_Flash- back_

_3mois plus tôt Fairbanks, maison de Tony._

_- On peut parler Tony ? demanda Gibbs_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_- On va dehors ? On sera plus tranquille._

_- Pas de problème._

_Ils sortirent tous les deux habillés chaudement et marchèrent dans la neige pendant dix bonnes minutes en silence._

_- Comment va ton épaule ? Demanda Gibbs en regardant le bras de Tony en écharpe_

_- Tu m'as demandé_ _de te suivre dehors_ _juste pour me demander comment va mon épaule ?_

_- Non effectivement, je voulais qu'on reparle de ta démission, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête d'avoir fait ça ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te _gêne _en ça, Gibbs, est-ce le fait que j'ai démissionné avant que tu ne puisses me renvoyer ou est-ce parce que je l'ai fait dans ton dos ?_

_- Tony, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais te renvoyer ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais laissé entendre ?_

_- J'étais en colère, DiNozzo : Notre seul témoin venait de se faire descendre, alors qu'il était sous ta responsabilité ! Ok tu as fait une erreur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour démissionner comme tu l'as fait, et ta mise à pied c'était pour…_

_- Attends, Gibbs ! Coupa Tony. Tu trouves encore que je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire ? C'est incroyable ça, le grand Gibbs ne fait jamais d'erreur ! Il est parfait ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient_ _de te foutre mon poing dans la figure, dit Tony en colère._

_- Tu penses que c'est de ma faute, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi et qui ai ouvert la porte sans prendre la précaution de regarder qui frappait ! Lui cria Gibbs._

_Tony s'approcha dangereusement de Gibbs et pointa son index sur le torse de son ancien patron_

_- Oui , je reconnais que je me suis assoupi et que j'ai ouvert sans regarder qui ça pouvait être, vu que je venais juste de t'avoir au téléphone, j'étais persuadé que c'était enfin_ _vous !_

_- Tony..._

_- Non, laisse-moi finir pour une fois; dans cet appartement j'étais seul avec notre témoin depuis 48h, 48h sans sommeil alors qu'on avait eu une semaine chargée, si tu m'avais au moins laissé Ziva ou McGee, rien de cela ne serait arrivé !_

_- Donc pour toi c'est de ma faute ?_

_- Non, en fait c'est de notre faute à tous les deux, tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser seul avec lui et moi j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais épuisé quand je t'ai eu au téléphone et être plus vigilant._

_Ils restèrent un moment en silence._

_- Ok, je pense que tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul avec lui._ _On est fautifs tous les deux._

_- Pardon ? Toi, Gibbs, tu avoues à demi-mots que tu as fait une erreur ?_

_- Qu'on a fait une erreur, DiNozzo_ _! Et tu as démissionné car tu pensais vraiment que_ _j'allais te virer ?_

_- Non, en fait je ne sais pas, je sais que je t'ai déçu sur ce coup-là, mais si j'ai démissionné, c'est plus …_

_Tony s'interrompit,_ _il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Le manque de considération et ta déception mêlée à ta colère._

_- Tu penses vraiment que je ne me suis pas inquiété pour toi ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Alors, tu as tort !, Quand Jen_ _m'a annoncé ta démission, je me suis senti vraiment mal, je suis parti immédiatement chez toi mais ton gardien m'a dit que tu étais déjà parti, que tu avais mis ton appartement en vente et que personne ne savait où tu étais parti. Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à te joindre sur ton téléphone._

_- Effectivement, seulement deux personnes savaient où j'étais._

_- Oui, Jen_ _et qui d'autre, Abby ?_

_- Non, une amie,_ _c'est grâce_ _à elle que j'ai eu ce poste et j'avais promis à Jen_ _de lui dire où je partais_ _si elle faisait la promesse de son côté de ne dire à personne où j'étais._

_- Pourquoi partir si loin ?_

_- J'avais besoin d'oublier, de m'éloigner de Washington._

_- Et ça t'a aidé ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment._

_- Écoute,Tony, ce n'est pas en t'éloignant que tu arriveras à oublier_ _ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Il faut que tu affrontes tes erreurs et ça fera de toi_ _un meilleur agent, plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Faut que tu rentres avec nous à Washington, ta place est là-bas,pas ici ! Tu as vu ta tête ?_

_- Elle a quoi ma tête ?_

_- T'es cadavérique, tu as perdu facilement une quinzaine de kilos._

_- Bon peut-être que je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, mais avec ce meurtrier en série qu'on avait et le gros manque d'effectif, je n'avais pas trop de temps pour dormir, mais maintenant qu'il est sous les verrous,on va pouvoir tous souffler._

_- Il n'y a pas que ça,Tony !_

_Il y eu un petit moment de silence._

_- Et il y a quoi ?_

_- L'alcool et les somnifères !_

_- Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles ?_

_- L'autre soir quand on est arrivés, je me suis levé au milieu de la nuit, tu étais assis_ _au salon, tu t'étais endormi avec un verre à la main_ _et il y avait une bouteille de whisky sur la table. Il y a aussi le soir où j'ai voulu te parler, tu étais assis à ton bureau et là encore tu étais en train de boire un verre de whisky et aussi…_

_- Et tu te permets d'en conclure que je suis accroc au whisky ? Tu m'as vu... quoi... boire deux ou trois verres et pour toi, tout de suite, j'ai un problème avec l'alcool ! Ne me dis pas qu'après une journée de boulot, tu ne te sers jamais un verre !_

_- Si, ça m'arrive !_

_- Et ça ne fait pas de toi un alcoolique pour autant !_

_- Ouais, excuse-moi_

_- Ne pas s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse !_

_Gibbs eut un petit rire_

_- Quelques fois faut savoir s'excuser ! Encore une dernière chose, le somnifère ?_

_- C'est un_ _interrogatoire ou quoi ? D'après toi pourquoi ça peut être ? Toi même tu m'as dit que j'avais une sale tête, le doc m'a prescrit des somnifères pour je puisse dormir plus de trois heures, avec la pression de ce tueur en série je ne trouvais plus le sommeil, mais maintenant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !_

_Il y eu un autre moment de silence ; _

_- Tony !_

_- Oui ?_

_Gibbs ravala sa salive_

_-Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de tout ce que je t´ai dit le soir où Lambin_, _le témoin, tu te souviens_ ? _a été tué._ _C'est vrai j'étais très en colère et très contrarié par ce qui venait d'arriver. Sur le coup , j'ai vraiment pensé ce que j'ai dit. Mais une fois la colère dissipée, je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir dit ça ! J'ai voulu t'appeler et c'est là que Jen m'a dit que tu avais démissionné, ensuite je suis allé chez toi mais tu étais déjà parti et tu n'étais plus joignable sur ton cellulaire._ _La seule chose que j'ai appris c'est que c'était une madame Sanders_ _qui s'occupait de la vente de ton appartement, je n'avais qu'un numéro de téléphone pour la joindre, je lui ai laissé quelques messages mais elle n'a jamais répondu et impossible de savoir où elle était, un vrai fantôme cette femme._

_Tony eu un petit rire_

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit il_

_- Écoute, Tony, je suis sincèrement désolé._

_- C'est bon, arrête ! Je te crois, excuses acceptées et je tiens moi aussi à m'excuser d'être parti comme ça, j'aurais dû venir te parler ;_

_- Ok, mais je n'ai pas fini. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu es un très bon agent, certainement l_''_un des_ _meilleurs agents_ _que j'ai connus. Avec_ _Kate tu fais partie des seuls agents que j'ai choisis volontairement, les autres m'ont été plus ou moins imposés. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je savais que tu serais un excellent agent et je ne me suis pas trompé. Tony, ne laisse pas cette histoire te miner et gâcher ta carrière ! J'aimerais vraiment que tu rentres avec nous. Ta place est là, au NCIS._

_- Merci, Gibbs, je crois que tu devrais arrêter là, sinon j'ai les chevilles qui vont enfler !_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rigolèrent, puis il y eut un petit moment de silence._

_- Gibbs... Je vais refuser ton offre, peut-être que ma place ne devrait pas être ici, mais pour l'instant elle l'est. Le NCIS me manque et continuera certainement à me manquer longtemps, et puis tu sais que je ne suis jamais resté plus de deux ans dans un même emploi auparavant, et que je suis resté quatre ans au NCIS : c'était peut-être le moment pour moi de partir._

_- Comme tu voudras, mais sache que tu auras toujours ta place au sein de mon équipe. Je pensais vraiment que tu finirais ta carrière au NCIS, avec ta propre équipe._

_Tony se contenta d'un signe de la tête et sourit à Gibbs._

_- Bon, on devrait rentrer, je commence vraiment à avoir froid, je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre dans un endroit pareil._

_Tony haussa juste les épaules._

_Fin du flash- back._

-Tony, ça va ? questionna Jen en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de Tony.

- Oh, pardon, oui ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?

- À ma dernière conversation avec Gibbs à Fairbanks. Bon, si la salle de bain est libre, je vais en profiter.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, y déposa son verre vide, et alla à la salle de bain avec son sac de voyage.

Pendant ce temps au salon de la suite :

- Pour quelle raison l'agent DiNozzo a-t-il démissionné du NCIS ?

- Raisons personnelles, Monsieur Cohen, mais s'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'à mon avis, il a décidé de réintégrer l'équipe.

Le téléphone cellulaire devant servir pour la mission sonna, Jen décrocha.

- J'écoute.

- …

- Non, Monsieur Strong n'est pas disponible pour le moment, Monsieur Corèz, je prends le message.

- ...

- 9 heures 30, ça sera parfait.

- …

- L'adresse est notée. Au revoir et à demain Monsieur Corèz.

- Alors ? Demanda Cohen.

- Rendez-vous demain à 9h30 au domaine San Victoria, à 80 kilomètres d'ici.

Tony sortit de la salle de bain.

- J'ai cru entendre le téléphone sonner.

- Oui, c'était Corèz, il a fixé l'heure du rendez vous à 9h30 au domaine San Victoria.

- Parfait. Bon, Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Tony à l'intention de Jen et Cohen.

- Oui ! Répondirent les deux intéressés.

Après avoir été servis ils s'assirent et discutèrent encore un petit moment sur les derniers préparatifs.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher, Jen dans une des deux chambres, Cohen et Tony dans l'autre. Chacun eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

**Le lendemain matin.**

**8h30**

Après avoir petit- déjeuné, toilette et habillage, Tony, Jen, et Cohen rejoignirent leur voiture et partirent pour leur lieu de rendez-vous.

**Au même moment domaine San Victoria **

Les lumières s'allumèrent brutalement, nos trois agents clignèrent des yeux

La porte s'ouvrit, Corèz entra dans la pièce avec un plateau repas, composé de trois cafés, trois jus d'orange, et de muffins.

- J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, aujourd'hui est un jour très important. Vous avez, dans votre intérêt, à être très sages si vous voulez rester en vie. Nous avons des invités de marque et si tout se passe bien, d´ici 48 à 72 heures, vous serez libres, alors ne tentez rien, et surtout pas vos idées d'hier soir.

Les trois agents se regardèrent.

- Oui, il y a des micros dans la pièce. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse.

Et il s'en alla refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Vous pensez qu'il est sincère patron ? Demanda McGee.

- J'avoue que mon instinct me dit que Corèz est sincère, il a eu mille occasions de nous descendre et il n'a rien fait. Par contre, Fuller, lui, est très instable et il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer, chuchota Gibbs.

**8h50 domaine San Victoria**

**dans la voiture de Jen**, **Tony et Cohen.**

- Nous y voilà ! dit Jen.

De grandes grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grosse maison.

Trois hommes en sortirent, Corèz en tête, suivi de Fuller et d'un autre homme armé.

Nos trois agents prirent une grande respiration et sortirent de la voiture.

- Bienvenue,Monsieur Strong ! Dit Corèz en cherchant du regard qui des deux hommes pouvait être Monsieur Strong.

Tony s'avança

- Monsieur Corèz, je présume ? dit Tony.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je suis Monsieur Strong, voici, Mademoiselle Black et Monsieur White, dit Tony en désignant ses partenaires.

- Monsieur White ! Dit Corèz en serrant la main de Cohen. Mademoiselle Black dit-il en baisant la main de Jen.

- Voici monsieur Fuller, Dit Corèz tout en indiquant l'homme. Je suppose que vous avez des bagages ?

- Oui, dans le coffre.

- Très bien, Emilio va s'en charger.

Un homme sortit de la maison et prit les sacs se trouvant dans le coffre, aidé de monsieur Cohen.

- Suivez-moi, dit Corèz je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, montèrent trois étages, Corèz ouvrit une porte.

- Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer, il y a une chambre pour chacun, elles donnent toutes les trois sur ce salon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à Emilio, il restera sur le palier.

- On vous remercie, dit Tony.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vous attendrai pour 11h dans le hall, dit Corèz.

Et il partit suivi de Fuller.

- Quand devez-vous entrer en contact avec votre informateur ? Demanda Cohen à la Directrice.

- Notre prochain rendez-vous téléphonique aura lieu à 23 heures.

- Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être maintenant ? demanda Tony.

- Non, sa voix a toujours été modifiée. Répondit-elle.

- Tony, vous êtes prêt pour les négociations ?

- Oui, je pense que tout ira bien.

-Bon, c'est parfait alors.


	2. Chapter 2

11h, hall de la maison.

Tony, la directrice et Cohen étaient dans le hall. Corèz arriva cinq minutes après eux.  
- Parfait, vous êtes là, excusez-moi pour mon retard j'étais en communication avec mon chef, suivez-moi.  
Corèz les emmena dehors, jusqu'à une grande table où étaient posés diverses armes à feu.  
- Voilà un échantillon de ce que nous pouvons vous fournir.  
- Je voudrais pouvoir les essayer.  
- Sans problème, je vous conduirais sur le terrain de tir cet après-midi après le repas si cela vous convient.  
- Très bien ça sera parfait  
- Nous avons une cinquantaine de chaque arme présentée ici, mais cet après-midi j'aurais les lance-roquettes que vous nous aviez demandés.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, quand Fuller les rejoignit  
- Le repas sera servi dans un quart d'heure  
- Merci Fuller, on arrive, lui répondit Corèz  
Corèz se retourna vers Tony  
- Je dois vous laisser ! Je vous rejoints dans la salle à manger dans une dizaine de minutes.  
Et il s'éloigna. Les trois agents prirent la direction de la maison lentement.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Corèz rentra avec un panier qu'il déposa sur les marches. Il observa un moment les trois otages, soupira et s'en alla en prenant soin de refermer la porte.  
Gibbs se leva, marcha jusqu'au panier, le prit et rejoignit le reste de son équipe qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Alors qu'avons-nous là ? Demande Ziva  
Gibbs sortit trois sandwichs au poulet, et en donna un à chacun, il y avait également un paquet de chips, une grande bouteille d'eau, trois bananes.  
- Quel festin ! Ironisa McGee  
McGee taisez-vous et mangez. Au moins, pour l'instant, il nous traite bien ; dit Gibbs

**14h, terrain de tir du domaine.**

Corèz était en train de faire essayer divers armes à feu à Tony

- Tenez monsieur Strong essayez celui-ci, c'est le BK 49, un nouvel automatique, Mademoiselle Black essayez le aussi, il est très léger et maniable.

Jen prit l'arme que Corèz lui tendait.

- Monsieur White, vous ne voulez pas essayer ? Demanda Corèz

- Non, j'observe, répondit Cohen

- Maintenant monsieur Corèz, j'aimerais essayer vos lance-roquettes, dit Tony

- Pas de problème.

Corèz se dirigea vers une fourgonnette et ouvrit les portes

- Lequel voulez-vous essayer ?

Tony rejoignit l'homme et regarda les cinq lance-roquettes proposés

On les essaye tous les cinq ainsi que toutes les armes à feu.

trois heure plus tard, les essais étaient finis

alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demande Corèz

ils sont très bien, facile d'utilisation, bonne portée, c'est très intéressant, lui répondit Tony.

Bon alors on peut aller au bureau pour discuter de la quantité d'armes que vous voulez et les prix.

On aimerait aussi qu'on discute des informations que vous avez à vendre, dit Jen.

Mais sans problème madame Black, répondit Corèz.

**20h, salle à manger :**

- Monsieur Strong, on m'a dit que vous étiez régulièrement à la recherche de femmes, et plus particulièrement de type oriental, dit Fuller.

- On vous a dit vrai; répondit Tony

- Si vous voulez nous avons un beau spécimen en stock, on serait ravis de pouvoir vous la vendre.

- Combien?

Corèz les coupa :

- Fuller ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que cette femme était à vendre !

- Combien ? Reprit Tony sur un ton sec

- Goûtez à la marchandise et dites nous à combien vous l'estimez; lui répondit Fuller.

- D'accord, emmenez-là moi pour 22h.

- Mais sans problème.

- J'ai dis qu'elle n'était pas à vendre; dit Corèz

- Écoutez-moi Monsieur Corèz , si vous voulez faire affaire avec nous, emmener-nous cette jeune femme à 22h, comme on vous l'a demandé, Monsieur Strong. Et ne vous en faites pas, nous vous en ferons un bon prix si elle en vaut le coup, vous ne pourrez pas refuser; dit Jen.

Corèz visiblement irrité :

- Très bien Madame Black, Monsieur Strong aura la jeune femme ce soir pour 22h.

- Voilà qui est plus sage, lui répondit Tony,

Après avoir fini le repas, Tony, Jen, et Cohen montèrent à leur appartement.

**21h30.**

- J'espère qu'ils nous emmèneront bien l'officier David, dit Cohen, pour casser le silence.

- Nous l'espérons tous, Monsieur Cohen, dit Jen.

Tony ne dit rien, il se dirigea à la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il va bien ? Demanda Cohen

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je pense qu'il est seulement inquiet, DiNozzo est un très bon agent, officier Cohen.

- Bien si vous le dites.

Sur ce, ils se turent et furent tous les deux absorbés par leurs pensées.

Tony sorti de la salle de bain, lavé et changé.

Il regarda l'heure - 21h45, ils ne devraient pas tarder, dit-il.

**Au même moment dans la cave de la maison.**

Corèz et Fuller venaient d'ouvrir la porte de la cave, où étaient retenus les trois agents.

- Mademoiselle David venez avec nous; dit Corèz, tout en se déplaçant vers elle menottes à la main.

Ziva ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Que lui voulez-vous ! Demanda Gibbs, tout en s'approchant de l'homme.

- Je vous conseille de rester tranquille; lui dit tranquillement Corèz.

Corèz attrapa Ziva par le bras et lui mit les menottes. Sur ce Gibbs attrapa Corèz par le cou, mais il fut frappé d'un coup de cross par Fuller dans les reins, ce qui le fit tomber au sol.

Corèz regarda furieusement Gibbs,

- Vous, vous allez payer pour ça.

Il poussa Ziva dans les bras de Fuller, dégaina son arme et tira sur McGee.

- Tim, cria Ziva ! Mais elle fut sortie de la pièce par Fuller.

- La prochaine fois réfléchissez avant d'agir.

Tout en disant cela, il donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Gibbs qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Et sorti de la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

allé une petite suite avant d'aller se coucher. merci pour vos reviews.Je promet d'être rapide pour mettre la suite, surtout que j'ai fini de l'écrire.

* * *

-Votre, patron n'est pas très malin;dit Corèz à Ziva. 

- vous êtes un malade, vous avez tiré sur mon ami.

Fuller ricana : - On vous avait prévenu, non ?

Ziva retenait ses larmes, comment allait McGee, était-il sévèrement blessé ?

Fuller lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux, ce qui fit accroître le sentiment de peur qui commençait à naître en elle. C'était la premier fois qu'elle avait peur comme ça, bien qu'elle ait déjà eu peur dans sa vie, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour Tim, et Jethro. Où là conduisait-on ? Elle montait des marches et encore des marches.

D'après ses impressions ils devaient être montés d'environ quatre étages, quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Si vous voulez que vos amis restent en vie, faites bien ce qu'on vous dira, lui dit Corèz.

Elle entendit qu'on frappait à une porte, puis entendit la porte s'ouvrir; elle fut poussée à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Elle est parfaite, je pense qu'elle fera l'affaire, dit une voix d'homme.

_- De quoi parle-t-il, que va-t-il m'arriver _pensa-t-elle.

- J'espère qu'elle sera au goût de votre boss, dit Fuller à voix haute.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'en suis sur.

_- Comment ça, à son goût ! Non ! Ils vont me violer ? Ne pas montrer que tu as peur._

Elle fut empoignée par cet homme et tirée par lui dans une autre pièce, elle pouvait toujours entendre la voix de Fuller et Corèz.

_- Ne pas montrer que tu as peur._

Elle entendit qu'on frappait à nouveau à une porte, et fut poussée dans une autre pièce; la porte se referma aussitôt derrière elle .

On pouvait toujours entendre la voix de Fuller et Corèz.

Sa peur augmenta, l'homme qui l'avait conduite dans cette pièce n'était pas resté, mais elle pouvait sentir une ou deux présences dans la pièce.

- O_ui, il y a au moins une femme je sens son parfum, d'ailleurs il me dit quel que chose, je le connais, je l'ai déjà senti._

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'elle. Puis elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage, une main vint se plaquer sur son visage.

- Chut ! Je vais t'enlever ce bandeau

_- Non ! Cette voix, je la connais, c'est celle de ? Tony ?!_

_- _Tony ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il ôta le bandeau, Ziva cligna des yeux et quand ceux-ci furent enfin habitués à la luminosité de la pièce et qu'elle vit Tony en face d'elle, elle laissa couler ses larmes.

Il l'attira à lui et lui passa les mains dans les cheveux.

- Chut ! C'est fini.

Une main familière se posa sur son épaule, Ziva se retourna

- Oh, Jen!

- Ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas, McGee est blessé, ils lui ont tiré dessus quand il a voulu les empêcher de me prendre.

- Où se trouvent-t-il ? Demanda Tony.

- Quatre étages plus bas. Mais que fais-tu là au fait ?

- Ziva, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir et dans la pièces d'à côté il y a Monsieur Cohen, c'est ton père qui l'a envoyé, dit Jen.

- Mon père a fait quoi ?!

- Allez viens, on va passer à côté, lui dit Jen.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre.

- Ah, Mademoiselle David, comment allez-vous ? Je suis Monsieur Cohen, un des officiers de votre père.

- Je vais bien, merci.

Tony s'approcha de Ziva.

-Tu as faim ?

- Non, ça va, ils nous ont nourris. Tony, il faut qu'on les sorte de là.

- Pas tout de suite, Jen attend le coup de téléphone de son informateur ensuite on verra ce qu'on fait.

- Jen ! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! Il faut... Supplia Ziva

- Écoute, Ziva, on attend ce coup de téléphone, et on voit ce qu'on fait.

- Depuis combien de temps vous étes là ?

- Hier.

- Vous auriez du intervenir avant alors !

- Ziva, on n'était même pas surs que vous étiez bien ici, et on ne peut pas se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup ! Nous devons attendre les renfort, ils seront là demain matin au moment de l'échange, dit Jen,

- Quel échange ?

- Nous nous sommes fait passés pour des acheteur d'arme...

Jen expliqua la situation à Ziva


	4. Chapter 4

encore une petite suite**

* * *

**

**pendant ce temps** **dans la cave.**

Gibbs était agenouillé au côté de McGee, la balle avait traversé son bras, sans gravité, il avait réussi à arrêter le saignement en faisait un pansement compressif avec une des manches de sa chemise. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Corèz entra avec un sachet à la main et portant les armes des agents du NCIS.

- Tenez, prenez ça, ça fera un meilleur pansement.

Dans le sac se trouvaient des gazes, une bande et de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

- Ça n'a pas l'air méchant.

- Non, effectivement ! Heureusement que vous êtes mauvais tireur.

- Je ne le suis pas, agent Gibbs ! J'aurais put tuer votre amis si j'en avais voulu ainsi.

- Oh, comme c'est gentil, vous ...

- Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner en bavardages avec vous, j'ai juste une question à vous poser. _Il montra une photo de Tony, _Connaissez-vous cette personne ?

Gibbs et McGee regardèrent la photo.

- Non ! Répondit Gibbs.

- Vous en êtes sur agent Gibbs ?

- Bien sur.

- Donc, si je descends cette personne, cela ne vous fera rien ? Oh et si je tue les personnes qui l'accompagnent ça ne vous dérangera pas, il y a un homme et une femme avec lui et je peux dire avec certitude que cette femme est Jenny Shepard,

- Je ne...

- En êtes-vous vraiment sur agent Gibbs ? Agent McGee ? Car je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez, je m'appelle bien Corèz mais je ne suis pas un marine, je suis un ancien tireur d'élite, et actuellement je suis un agent de la CIA, je suis sous couverture depuis maintenant 18 mois et je suis sensé abattre Monsieur Strong, en tous cas le soit-disant Monsieur Strong, alors cet homme sur la photo est-il un membre du NCIS ? Ou est-il bien l'homme que je dois tuer, votre directrice elle bosse avec lui sous couverture ?

- Ce n'est pas un agent du NCIS; dit Gibbs.

- Très bien, alors je vais pouvoir l'abattre. Et après vous serez libérés.

- Non, attendez, c'est un ancien agent du NCIS, il en est parti il y a neuf mois.

- Je préfère ça, je n'aurais pas aimé que l'officier David soit entre de mauvaises mains, tenez reprennez vos armes, il va falloir sortir d'ici maintenant, d'ici moins d'un quart d'heure le général Bonneaud sera là, et je ne pourrais alors plus vous protéger. Vous allez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à vos collègues.

- Qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance ? Demanda Gibbs

- Rien, vous pouvez me descendre si vous voulez, de toute façon ma couverture est grillée et je n'aurais pas l'appuie de la CIA, vos amis sont au dernier étage, vous avez des véhicules dans la grange.

- Je vais vous faire confiance, mais au moindre doute, je vous tue.

- C'est comme vous voulez agent Gibbs.

Ils aidèrent McGee à se lever.

-Vos amis sont au quatrième étage.

-Alors, allons y, dit Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, je mettrais le dernier demain ou après-demain. Merci pour vos preview.

* * *

Ils montèrent tout les trois les étages sans encombre.

Corèz frappa à la porte, ce fut Jen qui ouvrit la porte.

- Monsieur Corèz ?!

Jen fut surprise de voir cet homme accompagné de McGee et Gibbs.

- Jen, laisse nous rentrer !

Elle se poussa et laissa entrer les trois hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Jen.

Tout en asseyant McGee sur un des fauteuils Corèz expliqua la situation.

- Très bien alors il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite ! McGee vous tiendrez le coup ?

- Oui Madame sans problème; répondit McGee.

- Il nous faudrait des renfort dit Cohen

- Je peux appeler les locaux, dit Corèz

- Non, pas les locaux; dit Gibbs

- Je ne peux appeler mes collègues je suis seul sur ce coup, c'est une mission non officielle.

- Alors on appel une autre équipe du NCIS

- Je m'en charge; dit Jen

Tony s'approcha de McGee;

- Ça va aller McGee ?

- Oui Tony, ça va aller, merci.

Jen raccrocha son téléphone

- Ils seront là dans 20 minutes, va falloir tenir jusque là. Monsieur Corèz, combien il y a d'hommes ?

- Ils sont huit, et le général sera accompagné d'au moins deux hommes. Et ils sont tous bien armés, si nous arrivons à atteindre le 1er étage, dans le bureau il y a une réserve d'armes et de munitions.

- Alors, allons-y ! Dit Gibbs

Ils se mirent tous les sept en chemin.

**Pendant ce temps**

en dehors de la maison, une voiture venait d'entrer dans la propriété, trois hommes armés en sortirent.

- Ils sont là-haut, Monsieur Corèz les a rejoints, je savais que ce gars était louche; dit Fuller à un homme en uniforme militaire.

- Très bien, on va les cerner, je vous donne carte blanche pour vous débarrasser d'eux, mais je veux me charger moi-même Corèz ou quelque soit sont nom, il va regretter d'être né.

- Compris Monsieur.

**Intérieur de la maison.**

Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe venait d'entrer dans le bureau du premier sans encombre, ils s'étaient chacun lourdement armés.

- On va former trois groupes, Corèz vous serez avec moi, Jen avec Cohen ?_ Jen approuva d'un signe de la tête, _McGee, Ziva et Tony vous serez le troisième groupe.

- Il ne faut pas que les camions quittent la propriété, et je veux un maximum d'arrestations; ajouta Jen.

Tous approuvèrent. Ils sortirent tous du bureau, là eurent lieu les premiers échanges de coups de feu. Deux corps ennemis tombèrent à terre, Ziva vérifia si elle sentait toujours un pouls.

- Ils sont morts !

Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

Ils virent par la fenêtre du hall que Fuller se tenait en dehors de la maison, avec six autres personnes.

- Il faut absolument qu'on récupère le camion où se trouvent les armes; dit Corèz

- Comment on procède patron ? Demanda McGee.

La voix de Fuller se fit entendre au même moment;

- Corèz ! sortez tous de la maison, les mains en l'air, vous êtes tous foutus de toutes manières, vous n'avez aucune issue !

-Tu rêves Fuller ! rétorqua l'homme

Corèz cassa la fenêtre, s'y accroupie et tira sur Fuller, qu'il blessa.

Les hommes à l'extérieur répliquèrent aux tirs tout en se cachant derrière les véhicules .

À l'intérieur de la maison chacun prit place à une fenêtre.

- Y a-t-il une autre sortie ? Demanda Tony

- Non il n'y a que cette porte.

- Alors, avec Ziva, on va sortir par une fenêtre qui donne par derrière et on va les prendre à revers, dit Tony

- Bien, on fait comme ça mais je viens avec vous. Dit Gibbs

- Alors, on y va ! Dit Ziva

Ils partirent tous les trois dans la cuisine et sortirent par la fenêtre.

- Ce matin j'ai repéré qu'on pouvait passer par la cour de devant, en prenant ce chemin on sera cachés par ces bosquets; dit Tony en désignant le chemin.

Ils entendirent une rafale d'automatique suivie d'une détonation.

- Merde ! Ils utilisent des grenades; dit Gibbs

- Il faut qu'on se gagne ! Dit Ziva

- Magne ! Dirent Tony et Gibbs en même temps.

Les trois agents se mirent rapidement en route, et atteignirent l'allée se trouvant face à la maison et dos aux ennemis.

- Tu les veux vraiment vivants Gibbs; demanda Ziva.

- Vivant serait mieux.

- Tony, tu reste de ce côté avec Ziva, je vais me placer derrière l'arbre en face.

- Ok, Gibbs.

Gibbs traversa l'allée rapidement sans se faire voir et se planqua derrière l'arbre.

Gibbs cria aux hommes : - rendez-vous vous êtes cernés !

Les Hommes se retournèrent et commencèrent à tirer. Gibbs, Tony et Ziva ripostèrent aux tirs, trois des hommes s'écroulèrent.

- Jetez vos armes et rendez-vous ! Cria à nouveau Gibbs.

Au même moment un camion sortit de la grange avec deux hommes à son bord. De la maison Jen et Cohen tirèrent dans les pneus du véhicule, qui s'immobilisa.

Corèz profita de la confusion pour sortir de la maison avec McGee et ils désarmèrent les hommes qui étaient postés près des véhicules. Gibbs suivi de Tony et Ziva firent sortir les hommes de la voiture, ces derniers venaient de jeter leurs armes par la fenêtre.

Les hommes furent tous attachés. Corèz commença à donner les premiers soins aux trois blessés quand la 'cavalerie' arriva.

- Toujours là quand on n'a plus besoin d'eux; dit Gibbs

Jen sourit à la réflexion.


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon pour le retard, mais voilà la suite et fin de cette fic. Je suis en train d'écrire une seconde fic qui sera la suite de celle-là. Bonne lecture. Merci encore à chacun pour vos commentaires.

* * *

**2 heures plus tard bureau du NCIS.**

Tony était dans le bureau de Jen, il avait posé sur le bureau de celle-ci son insigne et son arme.

-Merci pour ton aide Tony.

Tony fit un signe de la tête.

- Dis-moi Tony

- Oui, Jen.

- Cette place à Miami tu va l'accepter ?

- Oui, je pense.

Jen perdit son sourire.

- Pourquoi cette tête, je ne peux pas rester en Alaska, le climat ne me convient pas et c'est le seul poste qu'on m'ait proposé.

- Tu crois ça ?

Tony regarda Jen en la dévisageant.

- Reviens, je sais que Gibbs n'attend que ça, il refuse de te remplacer, et je n'ai pas envoyé ta démission au siège, je leur ai dit que tu avais pris un congé sabbatique.

Tony resta silencieux après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tony?

- Je ne sais pas Jen, revenir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était après neuf mois d'absence, je ne suis pas sur que McGee et Ziva apprécieraient.

- Mais ils n'ont rien à dire Tony ! Et ils ont très bien réagis quand Gibbs est revenu.

- Mais Gibbs n'est parti que quatre mois.

- Et alors, tu n'es pas Gibbs. Tony, reprends ton insigne et réintègre l'équipe, sinon je fais tout pour ruiner ta carrière de flic !!

- C'est tu chantage !

- Non Tony, je veux juste que tu reprenne le boulot pour lequel tu es fait, ça serait du gâchis...

- Ok ! De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, si je n'ai pas démissionné, un congé sabbatique faut bien que ça se termine un jour !

- Parfait, ça me fait plaisirs que tu ais prit cette décision.

Elle tendit à Tony l'arme et l'insigne de ce dernier.

Tony rangea son insigne dans sa poche et mit l'arme à sa ceinture.

- Bon maintenant, agent DiNozzo, aller taper votre rapport, et dites à Gibbs de venir me voir.

- Bien, Madame !

- Oh, Tony ! ... ne dites pas tout de suite que vous êtes de retour.

- Bien, Madame le directeur.

Tony sorti. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre

- 3 heures du matin

Il descendit les marches, Gibbs était seul, McGee et Ziva devaient sûrement être rentrés à cette heure-ci.

- Gibbs ! Jen veut te voir tout de suite.

- Bien, j'y vais.

- Ils sont rentrés ? Demanda Tony en désignant les bureaux de Ziva et McGee

- Oui, je les ai renvoyés chez eux.

Gibbs commença à monter les marches, tandis que Tony s'était installé à son bureau et avait allumé l'ordinateur.

- Tony ?

- Oh ! Jen m'a demandé de taper mon rapport !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, peux-tu attendre que je revienne, on a pas eu le temps de bavarder tous les deux.

- Ok, je t'attendrais.

- Tony !

- Oui ?

- Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Gibbs.

Gibbs rentra dans le bureau de Jen sans frapper.

- Jen, je veux que Tony réintègre l'équipe.

- Je t'en pris Jethro rentre et assieds-toi.

Gibbs regarda Jen et s'assit,

- Tant qu'il est là, je vais tout faire pour qu'il revienne, sa place est ici et tu le sais autant que moi, Jen je...

- Gibbs !

- Tu...

- Gibbs, L'agent DiNozzo vient de réintégré l'équipe.

- Il faut...

Gibbs n'avait écouté que d'une oreille ce que Jen lui disait.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il

- Je viens de te dire que Tony vient de réintégrer l'équipe.

- Oh ! C'est parfait alors, mais co...

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que Tony revenait.

Gibbs se leva et sorti du bureau. Il observa Tony de là où il se trouvait. Son agent était en train de taper son rapport, un gobelet de café à portée de main. Il descendit les marches et se plaça devant son agent.

- Tony,

L'homme leva la tête.

- Oui ?

- Tu as fini ?

- Presque, encore deux minutes est c'est bon.

- Bien, après on ira prendre un petit déjeuner ? Comme ça on pourra discuter.

- Oui, si tu veux. Tony se replongea dans son rapport, une fois fini il l'imprima, ensuite il éteignit son ordinateur.

- Je vais apporter mon rapport à Jen et j'arrive

Gibbs regarda Tony et se leva.

Tony revint rapidement, Gibbs avait déjà mis sa veste, Tony prit la sienne ainsi que son sac de voyage, et suivit son patron qui s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur.

- Tu as ta voiture ? demanda Gibbs en rentant dans l'ascenseur.

- Non.

L'ascenseur atteignit le parking, les deux homme en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Gibbs.

Tony mit dans le coffre son sac de voyage et monta côté passager.

- Où on va ? Demanda-t-il à Gibbs

- Vu qu'il est presque quatre heures du matin, je dirais chez moi, si ça te va ?

- ça me va.

Le début du trajet se fit en silence.

- Tu as un endroit où dormir ?

- Oh, je trouverais bien un hôtel.

- Tu sais que j'ai une chambre d'amis ? Tu peux y rester le temps que tu te trouve un appartement, et au moins pendant ce temps-là je suis sur que tu seras à l'heure le matin !

Gibbs quitta du regard la route pour observer la réaction de Tony.

- Je vois que la Directrice t'a dit que je revenais ! Enfin si toi tu es d'accord !

- Tony ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu revienne au contraire, je pense que tu le sais si je ne le voulais pas je ne t'aurais rien demandé quand nous étions à Fairbanks .

- Merci pour ta proposition de logement, je te promets de trouver rapidement un appartement.

- il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Gibbs et y entrèrent.

- La chambre se trouve en haut à droite de l'escalier, installe-toi, tu trouveras des draps dans l'armoire, pendant ce temps je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Très bien, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Non, Tony, ça ira merci.

Tony monta et entra dans la chambre, déposa son sac sur le sol, et ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir une paire de draps. Il fit son lit et ressortit de la chambre.

Il trouva la salle de bain, se lava les mains, passa de l'eau sur son visage et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

- T'as une sale tête ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il regarda l'heure. Puis sortit son cellulaire, et appela.

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais parler à Emily Wynne.

- ...

- Merci

Deux minutes plus tard :

- ...

- Milou ! C'est Tony !

Tout en discutant, il descendit les marches.

- ...

- Oui, tout va bien.

- ...

- Je suis à Washington.

- ...

- Oui, j'ai réintégré le NCIS

- ...

- Ok ! Je t'embrasse aussi Milou.

Et il raccrocha.

- Tu as des coups de téléphone à cette heure-ci ?

- Oui, j'ai appelé une amie, elle est en Éthiopie en ce moment, et là bas il n'est pas quatre heures du matin.

- Une nouvelle conquête ?

- Non, une amie de longue date, on se connaît depuis le berceau, nos mères étaient dans la même chambre à la maternité, elles sont devenues amies et Emily et moi on a fréquenté les mêmes écoles.

- Bien, faudra nous la présenter un jour ! On peut passer à table le petit déjeuné est prêt. J'ai fait des oeufs au bacon, j'espère que ça t'ira.

- C'est parfait. Merci encore pour ton hospitalité.

- Mais de rien, tu vas devoir prendre des jours pour prendre tes affaires de Fairbanks, une semaine ça te suffira ?

- Non, je n'ai besoin d'aucun jour tout est déjà emballé, je devais prendre un poste à Miami normalement la semaine prochaine.

- Fairbanks ne te plaisait plus ?

- Si, mais le climat ne me convenait pas, dit Tony avec amertume.

Gibbs aurait pu jurer l'espace d'un instant voir les yeux de Tony se remplir d'une grande tristesse et ce visage qui était tout sourire il y a quelques instants s'était fané.

_Que s'était-il passé là-bas qui rende Tony si triste ? Se demanda Gibbs._

Le reste du petit déjeuné se fit en silence.

Après avoir fini le petit déjeuné, Gibbs descendit dans la cave pour travailler sur son bateau et Tony promit de le rejoindre une fois ses affaires rangées.

Fin de l'épisode.


End file.
